


I Solemnly Swear

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Friendship, Not What It Looks Like, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Do you really know your friends? Or just what they want you to see. This circle of friends may hold the answer





	I Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/27582152308/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_I solemnly swear..._  
I am scared  
Not who they think I am  
Scarred body and mind  
I am scared  
But they need me

_I solemnly swear..._  
I am alone  
Not who I thought I was  
Lost in a crowd  
I am alone  
But he’s coming back to me

_I solemnly swear…_  
I am invisible  
Not who they want me to be  
Thinking my way out  
I am invisible  
But she needs me

_I solemnly swear…_  
I am weak  
Not who I needed to be  
Panic in my heart  
I am weak  
But they count on me

_I solemnly swear…_  
I am forsaken  
Not who they expect me to be  
Loyalty in my soul  
I am forsaken  
But she will find me

_I solemnly swear…_  
I am broken  
Not who I wanted to be  
Falling without grace  
I am broken  
But he can heal me

_I solemnly swear…_  
I am loud  
Not who she raised me to be  
Screaming not making a sound  
I am loud  
But only she hears me

_I solemnly swear…_  
I am sane  
Not who I crave to be  
Watching and seeing  
I am sane  
But only he sees


End file.
